


"You Had To Be There"

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [30]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Humanity (Good Omens), Conversations, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Humanity (Good Omens), Crowley's Century-Long Nap (Good Omens), Fluff, Historical References, Hugs, Other, Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Crowley had just woken up from his century-long nap a few days prior, and Aziraphale catches him up on the advances humanity made
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	"You Had To Be There"

Crowley watched with wide eyes as Aziraphale animatedly explained everything he had missed in the past hundred years or so. It was a lot to explain, and it had taken them a few days. He hadn't even finished covering the Industrial Revolution.

"And the car just moves by itself?" Crowley asked unbelievingly. 

Aziraphale nodded.

"It really is quite remarkable."

"So we don't need to use horses anymore?" 

"Yes. In fact, the use of horses as transportation is becoming obsolete." 

"Whoopee!" Crowley exclaimed happily.

He had never liked horses, and had always fallen off when he attempted to ride them. Most animals didn't like him. 

Aziraphale smiled fondly. 

"You had to be there, Crowley," he said with shining eyes. 

"Did I tell you about the computer?"

"What's a computer?" 

"It's a machine that calculates figures and codes. Remember Al Jazari? It's an advancement of that," he answered. 

"Wow," Crowley breathed in amazement. 

"Crowley, you missed so much," Aziraphale murmured, his tone turning solemn. 

Crowley looked down. 

"I know. I'm really sorry, Aziraphale," he said quietly.

Aziraphale touched his hand lightly. 

"I'll admit I quite missed thwarting your wiles," he whispered, as if confessing to a dark secret. 

"I wasn't moping, of course, I had a grand time at the Gentleman's Club, but it would have been nice to spend a night or two there with you. You would not believe how many scallywags tried to come on to me," he continued. 

"Aww, don't tell me you held off like a monk on my account," Crowley teased.

Aziraphale's cheeks grew warm. 

"Of course not! Emerson was a lovely man, and I spent a night or two at Walden pond, visiting Thoreau. And Ulrichs and Hirschfeld made for wonderful conversation. A shame the Germans went along with their terrible laws anyway. And of course I joined the Order of Chaeronea."

"Of course you did," Crowley grinned, shaking his head fondly.

"I enjoyed myself, Crowley, and I'm not trying to make you feel guilty," Aziraphale explained, "but I do hope you know that I relish being in your company." 

Crowley looked up, his expression hidden behind dark lenses. 

"My dear," Aziraphale said carefully, taking his hand. 

"May I hug you? I know you've been awake for only a few days now, but it's been so long since I-"

He was interrupted by his old friend throwing himself into his embrace. Crowley squeezed him tightly, radiating affection.

"Oh," Aziraphale breathed as he wrapped his arms around him. 

How he had longed for those cold, lithe hands to hold again. 

"I missed you too, angel," Crowley whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I implore you to look up all the names Aziraphale mentioned. Very queer, very incredible.


End file.
